Lauren Branning in danger
by lozza1989
Summary: Tony stalks and Kidnaps Lauren Branning after losing interest in Whitney, will she be saved before it's too late? Contains scenes of sexual abuse.NO FLAMES,NO FLAMES, NO FLAMES, NO FLAMES, NO FLAMES, NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

Lauren Branning in danger

Plot: Tony becomes more and more obsessed with Lauren Branning that he kidnaps her and attempts to make her his new underage girlfriend. Will she be saved before it's too late.

Whitney was in pieces, Tony had just told her that she was getting old for him and didn't want to carry on seeing her.

"But, I thought we were going to wait until my 16th birthday" she said as tears rolled down her face. Tony walked over to her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Listen to me, you're too old, you know that I only like younger girls" he told her.

"YOU PEDOPHILE" Whitney screamed as tears streamed down her face. In response, Tony slapped her hard across the face that she fell to the ground.

"I'LL TELL BIANCA" she threatened as she pulled herself up "I'LL TELL HER WHAT A SICK PERVERT YOU ARE". Tony hit her again and grabbed her face.

"You tell her and I'll kill you" he hissed then pushing her away from him. Whitney pulled her knees up to her chin and sobbed silently. Tony glared at her sobbing form before heading out the front door and slamming it.

"I so cannot believe how totally embarrassing that was, my Dad singing some goldy oldy's song on the kareoke machine" Lucy told Lauren as they walked home from school, unaware that Tony was watching them.

"Was he that bad at singing?" Lauren asked. "Totally" replied Lucy "I've seen fish sing better than him". Lauren laughed as Lucy did a rather good impression of Ian.

"Hey Lauren, wait for me". The two teens turned around and saw her sister, Abi running towards sighed.

"What do you want?" Lauren asked as she approached them. "Mum wanted me to give you this" said Abi handing Lauren a parcel "she wanted you to post it in at the post office" Abi explained. "Right thanks" replied Lauren. Abi said goodbye to them both and ran off.

"Wonder what's in the parcel?" Lucy asked. Lauren shrugged. "I don't know, maybe mum sold something on Ebay and is delivering it" Lauren replied " come on, let's get this to the post office" and the pair of them headed to the post office as Tony still watched them.

They came out about ten minutes later when Tony approached them.

"Oh look" said Lucy sarcasticly " it's the man who hit my brother round the face, come for another go have you, well it's too bad because he ain't here".

"Actually, I've come to talk to Lauren" Tony replied. "Why do you want to talk to me?" Lauren asked.

"Just leave us alone for a while will you" Tony told Lucy. "Ok" sighed Lucy then turning to Lauren "I'll text you later". Lauren nodded and Lucy went off.

"You look beautiful in your school uniform" he told her which caused Lauren to blush. "You shouldn't be wearing makeup when your beautiful already" he said as he wiped the eyeshadow from Lauren's eyes. She was starting to get weirded out by Tony.

"Look, I best go, mum will be wondering where I am " and she headed back towards the branning's house as Tony looked on with a sinister sneer.

"Soon" he muttered "soon we shall be together, Lauren Branning" and he walked back to Pat's house.

So, what do you think, a good plot or not? Chapter two will be up soon.


	2. kidnapped

Kidnapped

For the past week, Tony had been spying on Lauren everytime she left the house. He would watch her as she walked to the bus stop as her long dark hair swayed as she walked with Lucy, gossiping. Tony was starting to become dangerously obessed with the unsuspecting Fourteen year old and couldn't get her out of his head.

"I bet Mrs Davis will give us ten pages worth of Homework tonight and expect us to bring it in the next day" Lucy said "well i'm not going to do it for her, drippy cow". Lauren laughed. Just then Whitney arrived and needed to talk to Lauren in private.

"Make it quick ok because Lucy wants to send this tune to my phone" Lauren said before following Whitney to the other side of the playground.

"I saw you talking to Tony the other day" she told her. Lauren looked annoyed. "So, what's wrong with that?". Whitney sighed and walked closer to her.

"It's just that you're puting yourself in danger, Tony's a pedophile". Lauren's mouth opened in surprise, she couldn't believe it.

"are you serious?" she asked. Whitney nodded. "He sexual abused me when I was Twelve and continued to do it until he went to prison".

"Is that why he got locked up, because he sexually assaulted you when you was Twelve?" lauren asked but Whitney shook her head. "He got locked up for GBH. Bianca doesn't know what a sick pervert he is".

"Why don't you tell her?" Lauren asked. "Because Tony will kill me if I told her" Whitney replied. Lauren's mouth opened in horror. "That is totally sick, sexually assualting a girl at twelve, that's like our Abi's age" she replied. Whitney gave Lauren a serious look. "Promise that you won't go near him" she said "I don't want you being his victim too". Lauren didn't know what to say, what if Tony was after her,she needed to stay away from him just incase.

"Don't worry, I won't be going near that creep " Lauren insisted. Whitney nodded and walked away. Lucy ran back to Lauren and asked her what Whitney was talking about.

"She said her step-dad's a pedophile" Lauren replied. Lucy was gobsmacked.

"What, him who gave a peter a black eye?". Lauren nodded. "He's been sexually abusing her since she was our Abi's age". Lucy looked disgusted and horrified at the same time.

"That is sick, that's utterly and totally sick" she said in anger "well he ain't touching me".

"I don't think he's after you, I think it's me he's after" said Lauren.

Later that day, when she got home from school, she saw a letter posted to her on the table.

"Mum, what's this?" Lauren asked Tanya who was making the dinner.

"I don't know" Tanya replied "but it's for you". Lauren looked confused but she opened it to find a little poem inside.

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Whenever my heart beats

I think of you.

But it didn't say who it was from. Lauren was growing scared now. Tanya noticed this."Are you ok darling?" she asked. Lauren shook her head.

"Someone sent me a poem but I don't know who it's from " she replied in a scared tone. For the past few weeks, Lauren was being sent letters and poems by some anonymous person.

"Maybe you've got some secret admiring" Tanya suggested to make her feel less scared.

"But I've already got a boyfriend, Peter and if he was sending me stuff, he'd say they were from him. I think I'm being stalked mum". Tanya sighed and sat next to her.

"Don't worry darling, I'm sure it will blow over soon" Tanya reassured but Lauren was felt sick in the stomach and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"Perhaps some fresh air might do" Tanya suggested from outside the bathroom door. Lauren opened the door looking exhausted and pale.

"Thanks mum, I do need to clear my head over this" she replied before heading down the stairs and out the front door.

She sat in the park drinking a can of cola she had bought and she still felt sick and weary over this whole stalker like she needed to throw up again, Lauren collasped onto the ground and shivvered. She tried to stand up but her knees buckled from underneath her and she fell onto them. A man who was passing by saw the state Lauren was in and rushed to her.

"You ok love?" he asked. "I don't feel well" Lauren replied "I've got a stomch ache". The man went to replie but suddenly a bullet flew past her face and hit the man in the chest. Lauren screamed and screamed until a hooded figure placed a cloth over her mouth. She struggled and fought as her attacker held her tight. It wasn't long until she passed out.

Oooooooooooooh,looks like Lauren's been kidnapped, more coming soon.


	3. Missing girl

Missing girl

It had been over six hours and Tanya was begining to wonder where Lauren was and what could have happened to her. She kept peering out the window every two seconds and trying her phone but all she got was constant ringing.

"Do you think she went to Lucy's and forgot about the time?" Abi asked when she noticed Tanya peering out the window yet again.

"I don't know. Abi darling why don't you go over there and see if she is there" Tanya suggested. Abi nodded and headed out the front door and legged it to Peter and Lucy's.

Tony was in a old abadoned flat about two miles from walford sat on an old battered sofa looking really anxious and glancing at the bedroom door, listening for any sound. He got up to his feet, opened the door and peeked inside. Lauren was lying on a double mattress still unconcious. He had abducted her nearly six hours ago and she still hadn't woken from her Drug induced sleep and he was begining to wonder if he had over done it with the chloroform. Silently, he walked over to the bed, lyed down next to her and put his arms round her, smelling the scent of her hair and repeatedly twirling it around his fingers and she didn't stir once, just groaned a little but still remained in an unconcious state.

"You need to wake up soon darling" he whispered in her ear "I want to talk with you." He got up and quietly crept back out the room and plopped himself back on the sofa in the other room.

Tanya was still waiting for Lauren to get back when Abi burst into the front room,looking warn out.

"She wasn't there?" Abi panted.

"What do you mean she wasn't there?" Tanya asked "where is she Abi?"

"Well I asked Lucy if Lauren was there and she said no and I asked her if she had any idea on where she might be and she said she didn't have a clue" Abi explained. Tanya sighed and cupped her face in her hands.

"Where are you lauren?" she muttered.

Lauren was slowly begining to stir. Her eyes flickered open and everything seemed blurry at first. Confused, she rubbed her eyes and noticed she was lying on a double mattress in a old worn down room full of boxes and pieces of wallpaper hanging off the bare walls. Still confused, she tried to remember what happened before she passed out and how long she had been out for. She could vaguely remember a man in the park asking her if she was ok when she felt sick and him gettign shot before everything had gone black. The room to her seemed very un-familiar toh er and it didn't take her long to realise that she must have been kidnapped, but she couldn't bring herself to think on who may have taken her.

"Hello?" she yelled, her voice echoing around the room "is there anybody there?." She jumped when the door slowly creaked open and a tall silloutte stood in the door way.

"Oh good, you're awake, I was wondering when you will " replied the man stood in the door way.

"What do you want?" Lauren asked clearly scared. The man walked further into the room and revealed himself to be Tony.

"I want you" he replied with an evil sneer "I want you, Lauren branning, you're my special little girl and you will be forever and you are not leaving this place again."

"What do you mean?" she asked in very scared voice this time "I want to go home you sick perverted freak." Tony still had his evil sneer and put his amr round Lauren's shoulders.

"But you are home sweetheart" he replied in an evil sinister tone "this is where me and you are going to live." Lauren didn't say anythign this time, instead, she let out a loud piercing scream.


	4. Hostage

Hostage

Lauren screamed so loud that Tony clamped his hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Shut up" he hissed "I don't want anybody knowing that you're here. Now I'm going to take my hand away and you're not going to scream understand." Reluctantly,Lauren nodded her head and tony pulled his hand away.

"I know why you kidnapped me" Lauren said in a quiet voice "I know what kind of person you are."

"What are you talking about Lauren?" Tony denied "I thought you'd like some time away from your family."

"I'm not stupid, Whitney told me that your a pedophile and you like to prey on young girls like me. Well let me tell you this, you are not going to have your fun with me. You should be in jail along witho ther sick perverts like yourself" Lauren replied smugly.

"Whitney told you?" Tony asked in a dangerous tone "she told you about me?" Lauren nodded.

"Yes she did and she had every right to because I think everyone should know what a sick perverted old freak you are" Lauren said with a smug expression. Tony was beginging to feel the anger built up inside him and it take long for him to explode.

"I COULD KILL THAT INSOLENT LITTLE SLUT" he yelled, kicking a pile of boxes over in a rage making Lauren flinch.

"When are you going to let me go?" Lauren asked "I want to go home."

"I'm not letting you go home" Tony hissed "you belong to me now and we are going to live together in this flat whether you like it or not."

"This place is a dump, if you intented on kidnapping me just so you can make me your guniea pig for your sexual pleasures then you could have least picked a more decent place than this smelly wet box of a flat" Lauren replied in a sarcastic manner. In reponse, Tony slapped her hard across the face, causing her to fall back on the bed.

"From now on, no more of your sarkyness. You are going to do exactly as I say" Tony hissed.

"You can't tell me what to do" Lauren argued back "you don't own me."

"Oh you think you'll find I do now" Tony replied in a dangerous tone. Lauren slowly got up from the bed, calmly walked over to Tony and kicked him in the privates. As he doubled over in pain, Lauren shot passed him and out the front door just before Tony realised she had gone.

"No" he hissed. He turned around and he ran out the door to find Lauren halfway down the staircase.

"GET BACK HERE NOW YOU LITTLE BITCH" he yelled. Lauren ignored him and continued legging it down the stairs with Tony in hot pursuit. She pushed open the entrance doors and legged it across the car park, running as fast as her feet would carry her. Tony was still chasing after her when she had ran out of the car park and was now chasing after her down the street.

"I'M GOING TO CATCH YOU" he yelled "YOU CAN'T KEEP RUNNING." Lauren totally ignored him and continued to run,hoping that she'll get back to walford without being caught.


	5. The search begins

The search begins

Lauren kept on running and running as fast as her feet would go but she was unaware that Tony was not far behind. She was about to dart round a corner when she felt a strong tug on her pony tail, causing her fall back and hit her head agaisnt the ground, causing searing pain. As she lay on her back, knowing that she would probably pass out any moment, Tony stood over her fallen form and shook his head.

"See what you made me do" he said "do you really think I wanted to do that?"

"I would have gotten away" Lauren mumbled weakly as her head pounded.

"Well you didn't did you" Tony sneered "and if you try another stunt like that again, I'll do much worse than pull on the back of your pony tail." He bent down and lifted Lauren off the ground and carried her back to the flat. She eventually passed out as he carried her into the car park.

The police were at the branning's house. Tanya had grown more worried about Lauren and decided to call the police to see if they could find her.

"When was the last time you saw Lauren?" the Police officer asked as his assistant took notes.

"This morning" tanya replied "she went out for some fresh air because she felt abit sick but she didn't come back." Abi was sat on the sofa, trying to hold her tears back.

"Why did she feel sick mrs branning?" The officer asked.

"Well for the past few weeks she's been stalked by someone and it made her her feel uncomfortable" Tanya explained.

"That could be the reason behind her disapearence" the officer suggested.

"What do you mean?" tanya asked in a fearful voice.

"perhaps the person who's been stalking her had some kind of obsession with Lauren and could have possibly abducted her to forfill that obsession" the officer explained.

"Oh my god " Tanya gasped "but she's a fourteen year old girl."

"Indeed Mrs branning but we may think that this could be the work of possibly a pedophile. Did lauren's stalker send her anything before she disapeared?" the officer asked.

"This card with a poem in it" tanya replied, pointing at the card lauren received before she was abducted.

"We might need to get some DNA from this card" the officer explained.

"Why?" Tanya asked.

"Well whoever's DNA is on the card, it may be possible that whoever sent this card could have abducted Lauren after they sent it" the officer explained.

"You will find her won't you?" Tanya asked hopefully "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to her."

"Don't worry Mrs branning, we'll do everythign we can to find your daughter." After the police left, Abi huddled against Tanya, silent tears pouring down her face.

"They will find her won't they mum?" Abi sobbed.

"I hope so darling" Tanya replied as she put an arm round Abi "I hope so."

Lauren was beginning to come round and she had the most banging headache she had ever had. She blinked a few times until she got her bearings and realised that she was lying back on the old matress in the box filled room.

"Oh great" Lauren mumbled as she placed her hand on her aching head "back in this dump again." She looked up when the door opened and Tony walked in, carrying a glass of water.

"Nice to see you've recovered" Tony replied "how's your head?"

"Fine, thanks for asking" Lauren replied sarcasticly "all though I do think I have concussion."

"Now what did I say about sarcasm" tony said sternly.

"I don't know, I think I'm suffering from memory loss from the bump on my head" she replied sarcasticly again. Tony sighed and handed her the glass of water.

"have a drink" he ordered "it might make you feel abit better." Lauren didn't take a drink, instead she threw the glass of water in Tony's face.

"YOU HAVE IT INSTEAD" lauren yelled. Fuming, Tony slapped her hard across the face and pinned her down to the bed. He lied on top of her, using his weight to push her down.

"Get off me" Lauren snapped.

"No" Tony replied "just relax and let me do all the work." Lauren tried to push him off but he was too strong and she lay there, completely powerless as he raped her.


End file.
